ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayliise Tarkan
Ayliise is a very athletic and very aggresive Zabrak. She has a tendency to just blurt things out without actually thinking and has an even greater tendency to just act on a whim, which has a tendency to sometimes get her into trouble. Though she is also extremely inquisitive and constantly wants to learn more. She has a very strong sense of honour and pride, though combined with her stubbornness, became her eventual downfall. Description Physical Features Ayliise is 6 feet and 3 inches tall. She has very pale skin and a ring of 8 horns around her head and three across her upper forehead. She has hip length black hair that is usually kept braided, though she cut it incredibly short during her imprisonment to Stormro. She has deep purple eyes that have a wild, adventurous look almost always in them. During her imprisonment, one of her eyes was removed and replaced with a mechanical eye that almost has a purple hint to it. She loves her tattoos and has many others at various places on her body. During her imprisonment she gained metal hands and feet. Her tattoos include, *A blue tribal tattoo that curls around her face, received at her coming of age ceremony when she was 15 *Red and black intertwining dragons on her left shoulder *Black dragon in flight on her right shoulder *The black and red dragon on Kashyyyk on her upper left back *A blue diamond on her upper right back *A black devil's face across her lower center back *A skull and 2 crossed cutlasses on her upper left thigh Personality Ayliise is incredibly athletic and aggressive. She has a strong sex drive, but high morals. She is incredibly stubborn and has a high sense of honour and pride. She has a short temper and a large tendency to act long before thinking, which tends to get her into alot of trouble. Biography Ayliise was born to Pargrew and Kameea Tarkan on Iridonia in 187 ABY on Iridonia. Her family first began to notice her Force sensitivity when she was about six, but they did not really do anything about it, shrugging it off as she was just naturally good. In an incredibly athletic society, they thought of it as a small honor to have such a skilled Zabrak in their family. Her family became a little nervous when her horns did not seem to be growing in, but it turned out that she was just a late bloomer and by 14 her horns had fully grown and she had already started to design the facial tattoo she would recieve at her right of passage, which happened on her 15th birthday. Jedi Training Ayliise first discovered she was actually Force sensitive when she met a Jedi at the age of 16. Within months she had started training as a Jedi at the Jedi Praxeum. Although she did well at the Praxeum, no one actually took her on as an apprentice because she just did not get along well with the Jedi Knights there. So, in search for an apprentice, she moved to the Council of Knowledge to search for someone who would take her on as a master. She was just too aggressive. So, she left Yavin IV to search for a master at the Council of Knowledge. Sith Training - Lessons vs Love Ayliise met up with a few other Iridonians at the Council, namely Sempra, Kor'olath, and Soresh. She was intrigued by the way that Sempra and Kor'olath were using their aggressiveness in their training unlike the jedi she had previously trained with. Liking this, she turned to the sith, becoming the apprentice of Sempra. She trained under Sempra, moving to the Kashyyyk academy of the sith, but found that her training was taking and odd turn. She and Sempra were falling in love. Realizing that her training could be compromised by her love to her master, she and Sempra ended their master-apprentice relationship. This way they could continue their love with each other and not worry about it causing problems with her training. Instead she began to train now under Jen'ari Malofus. Malofus was an excellent teacher and realizing that Ayliise could benefit from the training of more than one individual, Malofus found a partner. Now Ayliise had two masters to train her at the academy. She would study under Malofus and Phantom and when Feral wished it, she would train with him as well. Ayliise's big problem at Kashyyyk was that she was mouthy and had a short temper. She would continually find herself getting into massive amounts of trouble with people due to her inability to think before acting. One such time including her getting severely drunk in front of Feral after he explicitly told her not to drink. She then went off with Svo'k and slept with him in her drunkness. It was not until the next morning that she began to realize the extent of her actions when her relationship with Sempra began to fray. Soon after he also had a one night stand, she and Sempra ended their relationship. Ayliise continued her training with Malofus and Phantom, but it seemed a trend was forming. She and Malofus seemed to act more and more awkward around each other. Soon after, the two confessed that they had been falling in love and with that confession Malofus ended his training of Ayliise, preferring instead their budding relationship. The two happily spent many hours together as Ayliise continued her training with Phantom. They never meant to end their relationship, but since Malofus had decided to betray the Academy and leave, the two felt it was best. WIth a mutual agreement to end their relationship due to the difficulties of it being long distance and across faction lines, they kissed goodbye and never saw each other again. Shortly after Ayliise began to date Katos. But that was a very short lived relationship, ending after a large misunderstanding between the two. At this point, Ayliise began to miss her relationship with Sempra, now called Necrosis. After seeking advice from Lady Tanith, the two restarted their relationship on shaky grounds, though in the end, their love for each other could not have been more strong. It wasn't long before Ayliise went off to Iridonia to train on her homeworld for awhile. Upon her return to Kashyyyk, she found that the academy had been destroyed and there was a large pile of rubble instead. With her master, Phantom, the two moved onto the Ba'al Hammon to continue their training. Yet they remained loyal to Lord Feral and continued to work with him and help him. For this he rewarded her and named her one of his High Warriors (equivalent to Jen'ari). Even when her master left his allegiance with Lord Feral, Ayliise held true to him. Enslavement While on the Ba'al Hammon, Ayliise was met up with Stormro. Stormro had been serving under Lord Sinistra of Bimissari Academy. He met up with Ayliise and asked her to spy on Lord Feral. Ayliise, holding to her sense of honour, refused. She would not spy on her lord. In response, he used the nanos that he had secretly implanted into Ayliise's drink to capture her. When Ayliise awoke, she found herself chained to a wall in his torture room. She underwent a month of torture by Stormro, resulting in severe scarring, the loss of her left eye and the loss of her hands and feet. Utterly broken and frightened at the prospect of trying to escape but being unable to function without her hands or feet, she began to lose hope. Stormro jumped upon this opportunity and implanted a control device into her neck enslaving her. Completely lost of all pride and honour and unable to return to her training with Phantom or her love with Necrosis, Ayliise began to sink into depression. She began to lash out at anyone and everyone, finding herself constantly in more and more trouble and being beaten by her new master for her actions. She turned to heavy drinking to try and disappear from the reality of her enslavement for short times, finding that in her drunken state she had a few care free hours. Release Finally, feeling completely dishonoured and ashamed, she went to the council of knowledge to seek a temporary reprieve from the orders and punishments of her master due to the truce held on Naboo. She began to speak to Kurayami, who hoped to help the now quiet and broken Zabrak. She jokingly replied the only thing that could help her would be death for she could no longer find a way to escape her imprisonment, even with the removal of nanos from her body by Kaytren. To Ayliise's surprise, Kuaraymi agreed and the two flew to Malachor V where he shot her in the back with a disruptor rifle. This angered many of the sith of the council. How could he have shot a sith and now celebrate it? Yet, in reality, they were not celebrating the removal of another sith in the galaxy, they were celebrating the freedom that Ayliise now had. In one last ditch effort, Ayliise was able to regain her freedom and some of her honour. By asking Kurayami, she was able to die on a sith planet, by her own wishes rather than that of her master. It had been her choice and by doing so, gave her a sense of honour to die with. Ayliise was now free. Zabraks - Built for War Fighting Style Ayliise has a very aggressive fighting style. She is not focused on one fighting style in particular because she was consistently struggling with blocking her opponents attacks. Hence she never focused on one particular style. She does have a love for the elements and multiple weapons at once. Weapons These are all of Ayliise's weapons, though all are currently in possession of stormro and his family. *Orange Lightsaber - She made it as a jedi apprentice. It is her favorite. *Red Lightsaber - Gift from Phantom. *Red Shoto - Gift from Phantom. *Orange Lightwhip - She made it as Phantom's apprentice. *Two blaster pistols - Gift from Phantomo. *One black saber - Gift from Feral. *One shoto - Gift from Phantom to help her escape from Stormro. *Two metal, spiked gauntlets - Gift from Phantom. List of Force powers *Force Jump - Mastered *Force Push - Mastered *Force Pull - Mastered *Telepathy - Mastered *Force Illusion - Beginner *Force Lightning - Intermediate (But she won't use it due to her metallic hands) *Element - Wind/Air - Mastered *Element - Water - Mastered *Element - Earth - Mastered *Element - Fire - Intermediate Acquiantances Friends *Helius Ordo - Ayliise and Helius spent all their time at Kashyyyk Academy proving how much they hated each other. But since her capture, they have become more civil towards each other and it is apparent that the hate that was manifested between them was only a facade between two friends. *Feral Ragnos - Feral is the one whom Ayliise is actively still trying to serve, despite her enslavement. *Katos - Katos and Ayliise used to be lovers, but due to different circumstances, they split up. They have remained cordial despite their break up. *Kaytren Li - Kaytren Li is one of the very few Jedi whom Ayliise considers a friend. This is a recent friendship formed because both had been Stormro's prisoners at some point. Kaytren has been helping Ayliise try to break free of Stormro's enslavement. *Malofus - Malofus and Ayliise are ex-lovers and are still very close friends. They dated after she first dated Necrosis and the two of them were very close for awhile. They split up due to the difficulties of a long distance relationship, but they still cared for each other and as they split up Malofus gave her his sincere wishes for her to have a love as strong as what they had. *Necrosis - Necrosis was Ayliise's first love. They split up due to issues and Ayliise went on to date others, but in the end they returned to each other. Right now they are struggling to keep their love alive, despite how strong it us, due to her enslavement. *Phantom Armageddon - Phantom and Ayliise began their friendship over on Kashyyyk Academy when Phantom became her sole master due to her blossoming love life with Malofus. Since then the two have grown very close, despite her no longer being allowed to call him master due to her current enslavement. They still keep in touch and spend time together whenever it is possible. *Tanith Daseivo - Tanith and Ayliise became friends at Kashyyyk Academy and have remained friends despite the destruction of Kashyyyk and Tanith splitting away from Feral. *Siat Winters - Ayliise and Siat began their friendship over at Kashyyyk Academy. *Ver'metus - Ver'metus and Ayliise began their friendship when they were training at Kashyyyk Academy before it's destruction. *Zadea Ordo - Zadea and Ayliise became friends when they were at Kashyyyk Academy. They are both current apprentices to Phantom. *Bloodborn - When Ayliise went to Kurayami for help with her current circumstances, he gave her that help as well as the respect and honor that she wished to have. Foes *Moria Hammerhand - Ayliise hates Moria due to the young brat's being a close friend of Sinistra and due to her helping Stormro in Ayliise's torture. *Sarisa Stormro - Ayliise hates Sarisa due to the fact that when Stormro dies, Sarisa inherits Ayliise and Ayliise's imprisonment continues. *Sinistra Dubh - Ayliise hates Sinistra with a passion, despite the two having never really met. She hates Sinistra for being the leader of the BA and for being a close friend to Stormro, her current captor. *Stevan Stormro-Fett - Ayliise hates Stormro with a passion because when he asked her to spy on Feral for the BA and she refused, he then captured, tortured, and enslaved her. She now actively wishes and plots out his death by her own hand for all he has done to her, though currently she has failed to defeat him and only gotten into more trouble.